Neugierde
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Ein kurzer Einblick in Elisabeths Gedanken kurz vor ihrem Verrat


**Anmerkung: **Das Original stammt von _Martian Aries_, mit deren freundlicher Erlaubnis ich das hier übersetzt habe, und ist unter dem Titel "Curiosity" auf FF-Net zu finden: /s/3031378/1/

* * *

**Neugierde**

Es war nicht Piraterie, die sie dazu brachte, ihn zu küssen, obwohl sie zugab, daß sie dieser besonderen Sorte abweichenden Verhaltens verfallen war. Er war nicht die Chance, sich selbst zu retten, die sie ihr Gesicht nah an seins bringen ließ, noch veranlaßte ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb ihre Hände, ihn rücklings gegen den Mast zu schubsen. Jack hatte in einem recht: Sie war neugierig, schon immer gewesen. Sie wollte entdecken, wie sein Mund schmeckte (unangenehm, nach Alkohol), die Beschaffenheit seiner Lippen (rissig von Wind und Sonne), das Gefühl seiner Nähe (pulsierend, elektrisch, fast erstickend). Die Borsten seines Bartes waren rauh und fremdartig, aber aufregend, so ganz anders als Wills sichere, unbehaarte, _klischeehafte_ Küsse. Ein leichtes Kratzen hatte noch nie jemandem weh getan. Oder vielleicht hatte es das, aber das war der Punkt.

Solche Gedanken waren es, die sie überhaupt auf ihren Fluchtplan brachten; das und die Handfesseln, die sie neben ihm hängen sah. Sie befühlte die Kette, fasziniert und verwirrt von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Die Hitze von Jacks Körper stand der Kälte des Verrats gegenüber. Das Bedürfnis zu fliehen kämpfte gegen das Verlangen, zu bleiben und die schwer faßbare Wahrheit zu suchen. Was sie am meisten wissen wollte - in diesem Fall als Frau, nicht als Pirat - war, was Jack für sie empfand, falls überhaupt irgend etwas.

„_Meine einzige Liebe ist die See"_, hatte er gesagt. Sie war auch geneigt gewesen, ihm zu glauben, nach seinem Monolog über die Freiheit und die _Black Pearl_. Aber dann hatte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, wie scherzhaft auch immer, und das hatte den Ozean aus Zweifeln in ihr wieder in Bewegung versetzt.

Elisabeth dachte an die Nacht, die sie auf der Insel verbracht hatten, die mädchenhafte Schwärmerei, die sie ihm damals beinahe entgegengebracht haben könnte, und das hypnotisierende Schwenken seiner beringten Hände im Schein des Feuers. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Warnung in der Nacht auf der _Dauntless_:_ „Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich, Liebes." _Dennoch, solche Ähnlichkeiten, wie er sie beschrieben hatte, waren meist eher Ursache für einen Wettstreit denn für eine Romanze. Was es das wert, ihn zu wollen, ohne zu wissen, ob er sie lieben konnte? Was machte überhaupt Liebe so viel ehrenwerter als Lust? Machte das irgendeinen Unterschied, wenn seine Berührung sie entflammen ließ, ungeachtet einer emotionalen Bindung?

Die Neugier brannte, und sie hatte noch immer keine Antworten, um ihre rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Alles, was in diesem Moment existierte, war die unnachgiebige Dringlichkeit seines Kusses, wie er sich ihr entgegenlehnte, sie verschlang wie unersättlich. Plötzlich erschien es ihr offensichtlich, worin ihre wahre geistige Verwandtschaft bestand. Sie waren sich ähnlich, wie er gesagt hatte, zu ähnlich, um einander zu lieben. Sie konnte ebenso rücksichtslos sein. Sie war auch ein Pirat. Und Piraterie war eigennützig, während Liebe selbstlos war.

Dies war keine Liebe.

Elisabeth ließ das Eisen um sein Handgelenk zuschnappen und riß ihren Mund los.

Natürlich verspürte sie einen Stich des Bedauerns, vorübergehend, qualvoll. Wer hätte das nicht? Ein Teil von ihr hungerte noch immer nach dem leeren, unlöschbaren Feuer seines Mundes. Der größte Teil von ihr wußte jedoch, daß es Zeit war zu rennen. Der Tod winkte mit geöffnetem, stinkendem Rachen, und nur ein von ihnen würde heute sterben.

Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, wußte sie, warum er sich von ihr hatte küssen lassen. Hinter dem beißenden Lächeln - selbstgefällig bis zum letzten war Jack, zu stolz, um seine Niederlage einzugestehen - lag eine tiefe, pochende Wunde. Selbst er, der unverbesserliche Schwindler, konnte sich nicht vor der Wahrheit verstecken, noch konnte er die Wahrheit vor ihr verbergen. (Elisabeth haßte den Schwall von kranker Genugtuung, den sie empfand: _Siehst du, wie es ist, wenn man verraten wird, Jack, Liebster?_) Wie sie war er neugierig gewesen. Genug, um unvorsichtig zu sein. Genug, um ihr genau im falschen Moment zu vertrauen, obwohl er ihr zuvor nie vertraut hatte. Die Ironie nahm nie ein Ende.

_Es tut mir leid, Jack_, dachte sie und wünschte vergebens, daß sie durch Reue wieder gutmachen konnte, was sie getan hatte. _Wer sich in Gefahr begibt, kommt darin um._


End file.
